La Musique
by Chimpukampu
Summary: Marinette was scouted to cover Jagged Stone's music video, but what would happen if she'll play there as 'Ladybug? And for some twist of fate, Adrien was scouted as 'Chat Noir?
1. Chapter 1 - Une Ladybug

Jagged Stone's latest album " _Rock Giant_ " remained in the top charts, not only overthrowing XY's from the number 1 spot but amazingly buried it in sales. It was all thanks to Marinette Dupain-Cheng's artistry and innovative designs.

The main reason why it became a sensationalized single was due to the bonus track " _It's Ladybug_ " composed by Jagged Stone himself, as a dedication to the Parisian super-heroine who saved him from _Numeric_. And because it was a famous song, everybody was expecting a music video.

Which brings Marinette to the current situation.

"Mr. Stone proudly talks about you, and always wear those Eiffel-tower shades you made to the press." the violet-haired assistant told her. Sitting beside her was the photographer Vincent, who somehow became ' _real buddies_ ' with the rock star after his akumatization.

"He suggested having you be the cover of his music video ' _It's Ladybug_ ', that is if you want to."

"Me-me? Jagged Stone wants me to be in his music vi - video?!" the designer squeaked, thankful that she was not holding a tray or she might have dropped it. "Wow, I - I can't believe it!"

"So, are you going to accept it?" the assistant asked. "I understand if you'll reject it. We'll just look for a different model that can play as Ladybug - "

"No, I accept! I accept it!" Marinette interjected. "I'll do it."

They were talking about her alter-ego, for Pete's sake, and the one requesting it was her favorite singer, so why decline?

"Perfect! Now, we'll collect you here tomorrow for the measurements and dress rehearsals then there will be some briefings for the shoot the following day. Vincent here will be the one who's going to coordinate with your schedules. Of course, we'll issue an excuse letter to your school in case the shoot will conflict to your lessons. Next week will be the launching and will be televised initially around noon."

Marinette gulped loudly when she received her schedule. It was all new to her, and the information was quite overwhelming. Her parents almost agreed to all terms and conditions stipulated in the contract so she signed it before the assistant and her companion left the bakery.

"We're looking forward working with you, Miss Dupain-Cheng."

.

.

.

When Marinette finally entered her room, Tikki immediately flew out from her purse.

"I'm so happy for you, Marinette!" the kwami congratulated her. "You'll be featured in Jagged Stone's music video as Ladybug!"

"Oh my God! Tikki! I can't believe it!" her charger gave a muffled scream then performed a happy dance. "I'll be in Jagged Stone's music video! Jagged Stone! Please pinch me if it's all real!"

The kwami complied, which earned a yelp.

Tikki chuckled. "You're becoming a celebrity, Marinette."

The horror finally dawned on her. "My gosh, Tikki. What if I'm going to mess things up? What if I will trip and ruin the set? What if I will be late and won't wake up and Jagged Stone will be angry with my clumsiness that he'll be disappointed with me that I don't deserve to be Ladybug and -"

"You're over-reacting again." the kwami rolled her eyes. "You're Ladybug. You'll be playing as yourself there. Would you like to have someone take that role instead?"

"I don't like that idea." the designer grimaced. "Will it be okay that I'm going to play as Ladybug? What if this will reveal my identity?"

"Don't fret about it. You haven't seen the set yet."

"Yeah, you're right."

She pulled out her CD copy, then slipped it to her player. With an adjusted volume, she played the ' _Ladybug_ ' track.

.

.

.

"You got _what_?!"

"Shh! You're not being discreet, Alya!" Marinette hissed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Her best friend slowly removed her hands then whispered: "You'll be covering Jagged Stone's ' _Ladybug_ '?"

"Sounds elusive, right?"

" _No!_ " she declared loudly, only to be hushed again. "It's not like that, Marinette. Actually, _merde_ , I can't...how can I say this. _Mon dieu_! I'm so happy for you!"

The reporter finally squawked as she crushed Marinette with a big hug.

"You're so loud, Alya!" the designer bemoaned.

"I - I can't help it! You - oh, gosh - I'm so proud of you! I mean, seriously, my best friend is going to play my favorite heroine? That's super amazing!"

"Don't tell anyone about it."

"Don't tell what?" a male voice inserted which made Marinette squeaked incoherently. It was Adrien.

" _Salut_ , Adrien! _Salut_ , Nino!" Alya waved as she greeted the two boys then gave her female friend a pitying look when she scrambled to hide. "Hey, Marinette. Want me to tell them your secret?"

When she got incorrigible grunts as a yes, the reporter chuckled "You see, our Marinette here was scouted to do a music video."

"A music video? Cool!" Nino cheered. "Who's MV?"

"Jagged Stone."

"Wow." Adrien breathed. "That's amazing, Marinette!"

"And guess what song?" Alya announced with a squeal. "It's ' _Ladybug_ '!"

The blond looked at the shy designer with disbelief then broke a large, toothy grin. He knew his Princess could pull off his Lady with ease.

"You're perfect to be Ladybug."

 _If only you knew_ , Marinette thought.

.

.

.

Marinette didn't want the whole school to know about her collaboration with Jagged Stone but after she was paged by Mr. Damocles, plus Vincent's flashy entrance to her classroom, all hell went loose.

She had to squirm away when her classmates fired several questions. She even tried to compose herself when Chloe gave her usual nasty comments but everything was toppled when Adrien called her attention before she left for the shoot.

"Good luck."

She'll survive.

.

.

.

She barely survived.

When she first got the script, her first thought was ' _I'll be wearing a Ladybug Egyptian-themed costume_ '

The second was ' _It's a very daring dress_.'

The third was ' _It'll be a one-man act_.'

The director was a very patient man who was too used to deal with newbies like Marinette. The make-up artists were kind too, and they even gave her some tips about cosmetic brands and how to match the palette with the clothes. Her instructors were also good at teaching her movements and never once mocked her clumsiness.

They made a shoot on three different locations. Aside from the studio, the rest were quite isolated. Since Alya couldn't go with her for obvious reasons, she was forced to keep tabs on her, especially in between breaks.

"Are you ready?" the director asked.

Adjusting her mask, Marinette stood up.

"Yes."

.

.

.

"The MV will be launched in television this weekend. Around noon. Nationwide." Marinette sighed exasperatedly while covering her face.

"You'll be okay." Alya consoled while patting her back. "I bet you looked so dashing there."

"I'm not. I made several mistakes during the shoot."

"You're putting yourself down again," Adrien commented. "And don't worry, we're all here to support you."

"With big banners and shoutouts," Nino added.

The designer buried her head more out of embarrassment. She didn't want to reveal her beet-red face to everyone, especially on her crush who was standing in front of her desk.

"She'll be flamed by the fans after ruining Jagged Stone's image." Chloe cackled. "Shame on you, Clumsy-nette"

"Chloe, you're not helping." the blond model admonished much to her childhood friend's chagrin.

.

.

.

Sunday finally came.

Adrien set his television, as well as his VCR, to be tuned in during the MV launch. He was amused that the Ladyblog made a countdown widget for its live streaming, and even though unnecessary, he still opened his browser.

"That's too much doting, you know," Plagg observed while munching his cheese. "Even for a friend."

"I'm just being supportive, like what friends normally do - well, what Marinette's friends mostly do." the model grinned as he pulled out the CD autographed by Marinette to play the ' _Ladybug_ ' track. "Besides, this song was made for My Lady, so that's a double support."

"You mean _extra_."

"Shut up, Plagg."

The kwami was about to say something but decided not to.

Adrien was getting antsy. He was too excited he couldn't settle himself in one place. Instead of checking his wall clock every after five minutes, he resorted in scanning some social media posts to divert his attention. It was a success, because he never noticed the time until his alarm broke off.

He immediately rushed towards his sofa, and despite his television was programmed to turn on by itself at the airing time, he still grabbed the remote to increase the volume.

Plagg hovered above his charger's head as they looked at the intro's dark screen.

˹ _In the daytime_.˼ a female narrator began. ˹ _I'm just a normal girl with a normal life._ ˼

Then the screen lit up a bit enough to show a female silhouette with highlighted curves, and a thin red cloth that was draped around her body.

˹ _But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret._ ˼

When the camera panned up to focus the female's masked face, Adrien literally _dropped_.

Followed by his jaw, and his clutched remote that was smashed on the floor.

In the name of all that was holy, she was definitely not the _Marinette_ he used to know!

God bless his heart, she even _smirked_!

.

.

.

The entire video lasted for almost two and a half minutes that matched Marinette's agonizing period as she covered herself up with blankets.

She could hear the muffled noise in their living room as her parents watched Jagged Stone's music video. She began eyeing her phone for incoming complaint calls and text messages, but for some weird reason, nothing came. Yet.

She didn't open her computer for any social media news or even Ladyblog - damn you, Alya - for comments.

Marinette was scared.

.

.

.

˹ _Miraculous~_ ˼

"Wow." Plagg said. "That was a bravado."

The VCR stopped recording, the television resumed to its normal programming, however, his charger was still not back to his ' _reality_ '

"Yo-hoo~ Adrien?" the kwami flew on his blanked face.

Green eyes finally met his, and instead of answering, the charger picked up the remote (spare one) to replay the video.

.

.

.

Marinette's door creaked open, revealing Sabine and Tom's smiling faces.

"I suck." their daughter squirmed as she bundled herself more. "Be honest with me."

"You might be my daughter." Sabine said as she walked towards her. "But I'm sincere when I told you that the MV was awesome."

"And that's without any preferential treatment!" Tom added as he sat at her bedside. "It was a hands-down performance."

"You sure?"

She answered her with a tackled hug.

.

.

.

˹ _Miraculous~_ ˼

Adrien's eyes were glued on the screen as he hit the replay button.

Plagg moaned "Not again."

.

.

.

 _"Marinette!"_

Marinette moved her phone inches away from her ears. "Wa - what is it this time, Alya?"

 _"Have you seen the comments?"_

"No, not yet." the raven-haired grumbled. "I only have an ounce of self-preservation here. Don't make me commit suicide."

 _"Aw. I'm so sorry to hear that."_ her best friend answered dryly. _"Too bad you are missing lots of congratulatory posts and online marriage proposals, which made my blog froze due to high traffic. And I bet you're not interested to know that your video garnered more than a million shares!"_

"Wait, _what_?!"

.

.

.

˹ _Miraculous~_ ˼

Adrien hit the replay button again.

The poor kwami exclaimed "You gotta be kitten me!"

.

.

.

Alya was not exaggerating. At all.

The MV reached almost a million likes and shares in various social media post, and all just happened in less than a day.

Marinette received a call from Jagged Stone himself few minutes after its release, as well as his producer who was requesting for an extension of her contract Since she was considered as minor, her parents handled the talk on her behalf.

She was proud to be a Dupain-Cheng because Sabine and Tom didn't close the deal without the seal of her approval.

"You know me, Maman, Papa." she smiled. "I was born to become a famous designer, not a celebrity idol."

.

.

.

Adrien didn't make a mental count about the times he replayed the video.

He knows the music by heart and memorized the lyrics even before the MV release, but it didn't have that _spark_ until recently.

Jagged Stone was there, singing and doing his act together with his band like a normal MV do, but most of the screen time was purely on ' _Ladybug_ ' who pops and disappears, dances and runs on scenic angles with a smile as if she won the day.

Even though the song was about Ladybug's miraculous deeds, the video portrayed her human side.

Marinette's presentation wasn't contradictory; she gave the song a new meaning. That despite Ladybug being a ' _super-heroine_ ', she was still a ' _normal being_ ' who has a dream.

The video was like a slap on Adrien's, as well as on Chat Noir's reality.

He told himself that he was going to love the ' _girl_ ' behind the mask, but it only showed that he didn't really know the ' _girl_ ' as a whole.

What he only see was her other half - which probably overlapped by his fantasies - and even though he entertained the idea of knowing her remaining half, he didn't make any attempts or initiatives to learn her civilian side.

His naivety might be the reason why Ladybug has never been serious on his advances.

He was blindsided by her masked side that he failed to see her true self.

He has to see the ' _girl'_ behind the mask with or without knowing her real name.

Whether Ladybug silently collaborates on the scripts or the creatives were just genius to give her a different light, Adrien wasn't sure. He could ask his partner about it on their next patrol patrol.

But before that, he needs to talk to the person who portrayed ' _Ladybug_ ' first.

While dialing her number, Adrien replayed the video again.

.

.

.

Marinette didn't expect that her phone will be swamped by several messages, mainly from her classmates.

Some were just brief texts while others were quite lengthy. They were congratulating her for a job well done, and their praises were enough to give her happy tears.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She almost dropped it when she saw the caller ID.

It was Adrien.

She hurriedly punched the answer key. "He - hello?"

Then the call got disconnected.

.

.

.

"You hang up?!" Plagg gaped as he looked at his frantic charger incredulously.

"I - I blanked out when I heard her voice!" Adrien stammered. "I forgot what I'm going to say to her! _Merde_ , I don't know what to do once I see her tomorrow!"

"Uh...congratulate her?"

"But that's not enough, Plagg. You got to admit Marinette's performance was a stellar. Congratulating her is not enough."

"Then tell her what you really feel."

"What - what if I mess it up?" the charger whimpered while cradling his head. "You think I should say ' _Hey, Marinette! You look so sexy in red, with black spots around your body so ooh-la-la, and the way you swing your hips can make one pop a boner_ '! That definitely sounds so perverted!"

Plagg deadpanned "Definitely perverted."

"See?! I told you -"

Adrien jolted when his phone rang then choked his spit when he saw Marinette's number.

"Why don't you answer it?"

"I - I can't." the blond groused. "I'm too shy."

The kwami rolled his eyes as he pawed the answer key much to his charger's protest.

"Plagg!"

 _"He - hello, Adrien? I - I'm so so sorry I might've pressed the wrong button and accidentally ended up the call!"_

The blond was unaware that his heavy breathing was audible on the other line.

 _"Adrien?_ " a worry was laced on her words. _"Are you okay?"_

 _I'm fine_ , was the words he wanted to say but because of nervousness, he answered her with a pant.

 _"I don't know if it's the reception, or that you're in a boiler room."_

"Ma - Marinette?" he finally spoke. "You see...erm, I am...I am in love...I love...I love yo - no...I your..."

 _"..."_

"I love..."

 _"..."_

"...your performance."

A loud crash was heard in the other line.

"Are you okay there, Marinette? Marinette?"

 _"Uh, yeah! I'm okay! Not, that okay - okay, but still okay!"_

"Okay...?"

 _"Anyways, thanks!"_

"...okay."

 _"See you tomorrow!"_

Then the call ended.

Adrien huddled himself with bed sheets as he whack his head with pillows as he screamed incorrigibly, probably out of embarrassment.

Laughing at his charger's demise, Plagg flew towards the study table to fetch a block of cheese.


	2. Chapter 2 - C'est moi Chat Noir

Ladybug's song dominated the hit charts again, making Jagged Stone as one of the most in-demand Artists of the Year. Of course, thanks again to Marinette Dupain-Cheng's charms.

However, there were murmurs - or say, _purrs_ \- all over the social media: _If Ladybug has her own song, then why not Chat Noir?_

Though the former has several fans, the resident cat superhero got loyal followers (including Marinette, secretly) believing that the kitty needs some love. He might be a symbol of bad luck, but he has been considered as Ladybug's equal. And as what the said Lady stated: Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners.

So how come Adrien Agreste entered the picture?

"The music video ' _It's Ladybug_ ' has taken the media by storm, something we didn't expect to happen." Jagged Stone's producer explained. Beside him was the director behind the sensational MV. "That's why we are making a companion song entitled ' _That's Chat Noir_ ', because hey - who's Ladybug without Chat Noir?"

"And we would like you, Adrien, to be the Chat."

"Wow. That's...It's an honor." the model answered, trying to hide his excitement.

Of course, he wanted to accept the offer but since it was a formal meeting, he should act professional and let Natalie handle the job.

But for some unknown reasons, Natalie wasn't there and the one who took the job was his father, Gabriel Agreste.

"Why you, of all people, decided to scout my son?"

Good question.

Adrien thought of that too, even went ' _out of the box_ ' that these people discovered some leads pointing him as a Miraculous holder, only to find it a- _mew_ -sing.

With his calm and collected demeanor, plus a daily jet-packed schedule, there'd be no way one would think he was the person behind that pun-loving flirty hero who saves Paris during his spare time. Besides, he was _purr_ -ty careful about his identity.

The cat wasn't out of the bag yet.

"As we all know, Chat Noir is a famous icon, however, we don't think his fans can topple Ladybug's popularity." the producer explained. "But with Adrien's celebrity status, there's a chance that the companion song will match with Marinette's."

The model wasn't offended by the man's truthful words. Chat Noir didn't crave for fame, same with Ladybug - these Parisian heroes didn't wear their Miraculous for selfish gains.

"So this is a battle about revenues, per se, but with a win-win situation - for you."

"You're a business person, Monsieur Agreste. You know the ways of money."

"By merging my son and _Chat Noir's_ supporters? Why not?" the fashion magnate said dryly.

Adrien sensed some bitterness on his father's tone when he mentioned his alter ego's name, which dampened his happiness when he addressed him as his ' _son_ '.

"That dark-clad superhero has a good reputation, and this MV will only boost your son's popularity, so I don't see any problems with it. Also, this is a win-win for you, Monsieur"

Gabriel glanced at the contract briefly then looked away. "I have to decline this."

"Father!"

All eyes bored at the flustered blond boy who suddenly stood up with gleaming eyes filled with fury and surprise. Before Gabriel could open his mouth, he immediately cut him.

"I want to take this job."

"Pardon?"

Adrien clenched his fist as he maintained his composure. "I want to take this job, Father. By all means. I want to take the role of Chat Noir."

"Are you sure?"

He mentally prepared himself for some rebuttals about priorities like modeling, piano lessons, Chinese and school, but didn't expect that his father would throw such question that would warrant his son's opinion.

Without batting an eye, he looked directly at his father's cold blue stares as he tightened his jaw. "Yes, Father."

There was a minute of silence before Gabriel broke the contact to glance at the contract again.

"Very well." he sighed then pushed the papers towards the negotiators. "We will consider your offer if you will change the stipulation here."

"If it's the talent fee you mean, then we can haggle -"

"Not that. What I mean is _this_." Gabriel brushed off the producer as he tapped a certain paragraph with his finger. "The costumes. I want this to be changed and let my House handle it."

A rumbling sound from the fourth person's throat broke the tension, making the other three aware of the director's presence.

"Of course, Adrien is an _icon_ of Agrestes'. It's understandable that he can't wear anything but only Agreste's clothing lines." the director laughed. "And if the MV became popular, so will be your business' image. Such publicity for a non-sponsored advertisement."

That was how Gabriel raised his fashion house from zero to global dominance - through shrewdness.

"We're open for revisions." the director added while folding his hands. "But with a certain condition."

"And what would that be?"

The man gave a knowing look at his companion then smirked at the fashion magnate's coolly eyes.

"You have to be Hawkmoth."

.

.

.

Adrien felt like the talk lasted for days, even though it only happened for an hour.

He immediately closed his room then slumped his back against his door. Plagg flew out from his pocket and looked at his charger's perturbed state.

"I will be Chat Noir."

"As we both know you're already are."

"And my father will be Hawkmoth."

"What can I say to you, kid?" the kwami shrugged, fetching his stashed cheese from the drawer. "Your luck is so bad your father has a dark side?"

"So is Vader to Luke." the blond deadpanned. "Funny, Plagg. I didn't know you have a dark humor."

"That's because I'm a black cat."

"Touché"

"Anyways." the kwami chuckled as he chewed his meal. "Aren't you supposed to be happy he allowed you to sign the contract?"

"I'm happy" he said as he moved towards his desk to fetch his things for school. "But it's dubious that he went along with it."

"Maybe he wants to regain his image as your father?"

Adrien didn't reply. He gave his father a benefit of the doubt, only to realize that this would be the first time that they spent some activities together outside the fashion arena.

.

.

.

 _'My father is Hawkmoth, my father is Hawkmoth, my father is Hawkmoth, and I'm Chat Noir!_ ' Adrien chanted mentally as he went outside the car.

Thinking that his father would take the role of his nemesis was quite disturbing, but at the same time, exciting in a very confusing way. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about the MV, especially Marinette.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he collided with the said person and blurted it out.

"I am Hawkmoth!"

Marinette shrieked " _What?!_ "

" _What?!_ " he parroted.

She was surprised that she bumped with her crush and failed to collect her brains when he called an unexpected name out of the blue, thus the reality that he locked both her arms to avoid their fall while hers was on his chest hit them a minute later.

Both sprang a meter away out of embarrassment.

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Hawkmoth - I mean, er, hit you!"

"No, I should be Hawkmoth - I mean, sorry Hawkmoth - er, I mean, sorry I hit Hawkmoth! No, hit you, I mean!"

Alya and Nino arrived afterward, admiring the comical stances of their flustered best friends as they apologized to each other, and the only coherent words that they got was about Hawkmoth being hit and they felt sorry about it.

.

.

.

The day ended without Adrien telling his friends about the MV.

He wanted to tell Marinette first, being an indirect factor behind Chat Noir's companion song, but unable to do so because of her stuttering mess. He didn't tell Nino about it either because of the former reason. So he decided not to tell anyone about it at all.

Besides, it will be interesting to see their reactions once they know the actor behind Chat Noir's MV.

.

.

.

"Do you think they'll be able to discover my identity? That I'm Chat Noir?" Adrien asked his kwami that night.

"I don't think so. You're not going to wear spandex anyways." Plagg answered as he stuffed more cheese into his mouth.

"But how about the mask? They'll be able to connect it somehow, especially Ladybug."

The kwami opened his mouth then closed it again. After giving it a long thought, he answered. "She's not going to see any connections."

"Because she didn't know me well?" the blond piqued, and the thought saddens him.

"Not that she didn't know you well. She's just oblivious."

"My Lady is oblivious? Pssh, she can figure out random Lucky Charms and now you're telling me she can't figure _meow_ -t?"

Plagg's mouth was quivering, as if he was having internal battles, but decided to look away.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Instead of giving a reply, Plagg swallowed a cube of cheese.

"I think I'll be able to figure out Ladybug's real identity." Adrien pondered with a dreamy sigh. "Even if she's on a faked costume."

And the poor kwami choked.

.

.

.

Adrien received a notification text from Natalie. Today was the start of his MV shoot.

"Got to go now," he told Nino. "I have a shoot today."

"Aw man, can't you just ditch it? I don't think your father will be mad at you."

"I'm not doing this for him." he beamed as he waved goodbye. "I'm doing this for myself."

.

.

.

When Adrien asked why the concept was Egyptian, the director told him that originality aside, he got inspired by the Ladyblog's article about Ladybug existence 5,000 years ago, as well as Chat Noir's according to the museum scrolls.

The costume was well-fitted, especially the black mask that was molded perfectly on his face. Ruffling his hair, his reflection was very akin to that rowdy black-clad superhero, but Plagg assured him that no one will figure him out.

Even Ladybug or Hawkmoth.

He spotted his father on the other side donning a much-elaborated costume. If Egyptian Ladybug has been pegged as a dancer and Egyptian Chat Noir as a warrior, Hawkmoth was somewhat a classy pharaoh.

He was unsure if his father has a high regard for the butterfly villain, or that he pictured out the man as a glamorous kind.

Adrien asked him about it and received an unexpected answer.

"Have you ever thought..." Gabriel trailed off. "That Hawkmoth became a villain for a reason?"

.

.

.

Just like what ' _Ladybug_ ' performed, ' _Chat Noir_ ' will going to have a one-man act.

"You're a professional model, so I don't think I have to teach you how to be into character." the director told him. "Even a newbie like Miss Dupain-Cheng was able to pull it out."

"Marinette is actually one of my closest friends." Adrien smiled.

"She's a natural, that lady. She almost convinced me that she's Ladybug."

"I know. That's why she's amazing."

A large hand fell on his shoulder. "And as an expert on this field, you, Adrien Agreste, must show a similar performance - or much better performance, than what the amateur Marinette Dupain-Cheng did."

Piece of cake

"Be like Chat Noir, okay?"

Adrien flashed him a cocky grin " _Paw_ -sitive."

.

.

.

Unlike _'It's Ladybug_ ', Chat Noir's MV will be announced next week and its debut will be on the following week. The reason for its delay was part of the business tactics - that once Ladybug's MV hype died down, his MV will follow.

Adrien was confident of his performance and trusted the production staffs' praises that it was a job well done, but he still couldn't help but worry.

Clasping a clear CD case, he called his kwami for a night patrol.

" **Plagg!** " he announced. " **Transforme moi!** "

.

.

.

Chat Noir was disheartened a bit that Ladybug arrived at their meeting place first. Thus, his element of surprise was thrown into the gutter.

"What a _purr_ -ty evening we have now, My Lady."

" _Minou_." she greeted, observing how her partner's tail was lashing out in the air. "You looked...excited."

Her partner twirled around then stopped in front of her. "I just _cat_ contain my _felines_ tonight, and seeing you makes me _claw_ -msilly falling with you again."

She was supposed to scold his punny flirts but his shit-eating grin and his giddiness made her think otherwise. The last time he was doing that was when he got a whiff of catnips.

But he didn't have that herbal smell and he wasn't pouncing everywhere like a drug addict.

"Spill it out, Chat." she bemused. "What is it?"

"You see..." he teased with pert-up ears. "Chat Noir has a secret."

Ladybug placed a hand on her hips with a smirk. "And what is it?"

"Chat Noir...will going to have his own music video."

The news hit his partner like a storm. She froze on the spot, and with her saucer-like eyes, Chat thought she was very disappointed. His ears drooped a bit until he saw her toothy grin.

He was taken aback when she squealed and ran towards him - he was expecting a hug, but her way of grabbing both his hands and flailed them in the air with a skittish jump was equally endearing.

" _Mon dieu_! _Really?!_ Oh! Oh, I'm so happy! Congratulations! How come I've never heard about it? Did I miss the announcement?"

He chuckled on her excitement. "There's no announcement, My Lady. Jagged Stone was secretly writing a companion song but never thought that he was going to release it. Your MV made everything _paw_ -sibble."

"I'm about to say you deserve the credit." she frowned. "But your puns killed it."

"You wounded me, Bugaboo." he pouted as she laughed. "Though I might say Marinette earned the biggest credit."

Ladybug coughed but he didn't make any comments about it. He had doubts that his Lady gave his classmate some pointers, or probably involved secretly on the production - in a different way unlike him - that she showed a faint disturbance, sometimes a blush, every time he mentioned Marinette's name.

"Here." he handed her a clear CD case.

"What's this, _Chaton_?" she asked as she accepted it.

"That's actually an exclusive copy of ' _That's Chat Noir_ '."

Her bluebell eyes failed to hide her shock on his declaration, making him scratch his neck to untangle his nerves.

"But...how - are you involved on this?!"

He couldn't tell her that he was there as his own self, so he bluffed. "Well, not really. But the person who took the role as Chat Noir was amazing. Actually, he was kind enough to let me see the MV first before its release."

She gasped with eyes filled with appreciation. "And you're letting me see this?"

"The actor wants to. We both want to."

Ladybug looked at the clear case again then pressed it in her chest with a smile.

" _Merci_."

.

.

.

Once Marinette dropped her transformation after the patrol that night, she immediately switched her monitor on and slipped inside the CD that she received from Chat in the reader.

Before she could play the video, she fetched herself a glass of milk and some cookies she shared with Tikki.

"Ready?" she asked her kwami that was nestling near the platter.

"Of course."

Marinette should've prepared herself before she hit the Play button. She should've timed herself not to drink before finishing the video. She should've asked her partner about the actor who played ' _Chat Noir_ '

Because when she saw a sexy, half-naked Adrien Agreste with a black mask and cat ears, she spluttered and fell off her chair.

˹ _Uh-uh-oh~ Star-crossed love_.˼

"PFFFFFFFFFTTTT!"

.

.

.

"Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I'm so screwed tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'll not be able to look Adrien the same way again."

The red kwami couldn't help but chuckled at her charger's moans as she buried her face with pillows. After playing the video numerous times, with some banters about the true face of Chat Noir, Marinette decided to force herself to sleep.

The lights were all turned off and the only illuminations inside the room came from the moonlight outside her window.

"Tikki?"

"What is it, Marinette?"

"Adrien was Chat Noir."

"As what we've seen on the video."

"And his father was Hawkmoth."

"Don't make me repeat my words."

This made her charger broke a short laugh. "I'm not sure whether to be happy as Marinette that her estranged classmate got bonded with his father, or feel dejected as Ladybug that her idol took her nemesis' role."

"Go to sleep, Marinette."

She hummed as an answer

Years later, when she discovered Chat Noir's real identity, then later on both learned about Hawkmoth's true self, Marinette would surely laugh at its irony.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bien Joue

Jagged Stone was overwhelmed that his two tracks ' _It's Ladybug_ ' and ' _That's Chat Noir_ ' dominated the hit charts not only in France but all over the world. Its music videos even earned millions of views and shares that the cover artists got a moniker...

"Adrinette." Ladybug and Chat Noir read it in unison.

"Aww, they're so cute you couldn't help but to ship them~" the music producer cooed when he unknowingly flipped the portfolios of their secret identity. "You can see the chemistry despite them not even filmed together. And they have a growing fan base in Tumblr!"

The superheroes gave him a deadpan look.

"So the reason why you called us here." Ladybug asked. "Is to sign an agreement for an album?"

"Technically, yes." the producer answered with a smile. "Due to popular demand, we're going to release a compilation album of Jagged Stone's hit tracks entitled ' _Miraculous_ ', and we would like to ask your permission to do a cover pictures together with these two."

"Impossible." the superheroes chorused.

"I - We - We're busy people outside the masks." Ladybug talked before the producer could ask. "As a 5,000 year-old entity, we have social obligations that need to be observed by the current generation."

"Like schoolwork." Chat Noir supplied.

"And part-time jobs."

"Round patrols."

"Community services."

"Public relation and interactions."

"Self-defense classes."

"Career development activities."

"Alright, we got it." the man huffed with a raised hand. "Collaboration is far-fetched, I understand. But at least we can get your approval to use your names for legal purposes."

Bluebell masked eyes met electric green ones for a brief moment then hovered towards their negotiator. "And what would that be?"

"That these two teenagers can pose as Ladybug and Chat Noir again, but for a photo shoot." the man said. "If that's alright with you."

.

.

.

After the parties made an agreement, the Parisian superheroes bid their goodbyes then leaped away, only to make a short stop in a deserted alley.

Rubbing his neck, Chat Noir commented "Wow, that was an awkwa - "

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_!"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ladybug's wails.

She was crouching down with hands yanking her pigtails out. Her spotted mask failed to hide the frenzy on her beet-red face, with hyperventilation all over her body.

Her partner immediately rushed to her side."Bu - Bugaboo? What's wrong?"

Despite having an enhanced hearing, he still couldn't make what his partner was mumbling about. She was talking incoherently fast , and the only words that he could make were ' _Adrien_ ' and ' _I_ '.

"Ladybug!" he called her again then shook her shoulders heavily. "Calm down, will you?"

She finally stopped her blabbers and deliberately looked at his eyes. She was trembling in his arms, obviously not because of the cold, with a bobbing mouth like a fish seeking out for water.

Ladybug was having a panic attack.

"Breathe in," he commanded.

She inhaled.

"Breathe out."

She exhaled.

He repeated those words until his partner's pulse became normal.

"Are you alright now, My Lady?"

She nodded with a gulp.

"Now tell me what's the problem."

"I - It's..." she took a deep breath then screamed. "MARINETTEISGOINGTOHAVEAPHOTOSHOOTWITHADRIENAGRESTE!"

He blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't _cat_ -ch that."

For her to roll her eyes on his subtle pun told him that she was completely in her sane mind. "I said...Marinette. Is. Going. To. Have. A. Photoshoot. With. Adrien. Agreste!"

"Okay." he bemused. "So what's the problem with that?"

"That's the problem, Chat! Marinette is going to have a photoshoot with Adrien Agreste!"

"I still don't see why - "

"Of course you don't see it." she bemoaned weakly. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a clumsy, and idiotic - "

His spine went ramrod straight. "Whoa, wait a min - "

" - and a walking disaster that she will definitely flop the entire production - "

"LADYBUG!"

She stopped talking and froze in his booming loud voice.

Chat Noir didn't mean to shout at her. She might be the love of his life, and despite not knowing her real identity, he knew that the girl behind the mask was not rude.

"Do you have an issue with Marinette?"

" _What?!_ " she shrieked. "N - no! No, I don't have one."

"Then why are you describing her like she's an awful being?"

He was obviously scolding her, but instead of taking it as an offense, she was flustered with happiness. She even felt a flutter in her chest.

"Marinette is an amazing, thoughtful and compassionate girl." he went on. "She was brave and wise during _Dessinateur_ , same with _Gamer_ when I rescued her."

"But I know her more than you do," she retorted. "She has a tendency to mess up with things. What if she'll end up late and ruin the production schedule? What if she'll trip some chords or wires that'll ruin the set? What if Adrien will realize she's a failure - "

"Hey, don't say that - "

" - and he'll quit because he's disgusted with her? She can't live with that!"

"My Lady!" he gasped with disbelief. "Is that how you picture Adrien Agreste? That he won't like Marinette because she's clumsy?"

"But - but he's Adrien _fucking_ Agreste!"

" _Fucking_ is not his middle name," he muttered stoically but she wasn't listening.

"He's handsome, compassionate and flawless! He's an embodiment of perfection that Marinette can't even match with!"

Chat Noir might be rejoicing internally how his Lady praised his civilian self but he wasn't happy on Marinette's false description.

"You're wrong, My Lady. Adrien is nothing like that." he sighed as he raked his locks with his claw. "He's just a normal teenager boy with insecurities and sketchy sides."

Ladybug was about to rant something but Chat pressed a finger to her lips.

"Believe me." he chuckled. "I know him more than you do."

.

.

.

Nino immediately spotted Adrien as he went outside his limousine then greeted him with a hand wave " _Salut_ , Chat Noir!"

Adrien immediately jumped on his words then looked at his best friend with mortification. "Wha - what did you call me?"

"You're Chat Noir, right? It's _hmmph_!"

"Shh! Don't announce it so casually!" Adrien hissed as he covered his friend's mouth.

Nino squirmed on his grasp. "But everybody knows it!"

" _What_?!"

"C'mon, the MV man." the DJ wiggled his brows. "Your performance rocks."

Before he could say something, Rose's voice caught his attention.

" _Bonjour_ , _Chaton_!"

"Chat Noir! Have you checked the game I recommended to you yesterday?" Max inserted.

"Did I hear Chat Noir?" Ivan called in, with Mylene at his side. "We're not done with our Chemistry presentation yet."

All Adrien did was smile and stare at his classmates dumbly.

"Oh, _mon Minou_ ~" Chloe's flirty greetings with a bone-crushing hug didn't help his dilemma.

"Oh, here comes Ladybug."

Nino's words had him turn around, only to see Alya with a petite, raven-haired girl in pigtails. Her blue mask-less eyes met his, and for a brief second, it glued in together.

"Bu - bu...buga..." he gawked. "Buga - "

"BOO!"

Their best friend's fingersnaps broke their connection, but before he could finish his greetings, she immediately ran towards the room.

If not for Marinette's abashed face, Adrien almost swore he saw Ladybug's true self.

.

.

.

It turns out all students were nonchalantly calling them using their alter-ego's name.

"Hey, Ladybug!" Marinette flinched when Alix tapped her shoulder. "Can you make us a banner again? I'm going to knock Kim off this weekend."

"Uh, I - "

"You know," Kim interjected. "Her ' _Lucky Charms_ ' won't affect you."

"Bug off, _Dislocœur_."

"Are _claw_ -ing something, _Chronogirl_?"

"Hey, stop for a - "

" _ **Stop for a moment there!**_ "

A male's voice halted the commotion. Everyone was surprised that it came from Nathaniel who was sandwiched by Alix and Kim.

"You're - you're..." he stammered while clutching his sketchbook. "You're troubling my - my Lady."

If that was not a declaration for a second chance, Marinette didn't know what to call it. She was already tongue-tied to refute, and her tomato-red could mean otherwise.

Adrien, on the other hand, was torn between two emotions.

.

.

.

"What's wrong with the date today?" Ladybug huffed as she unclasped her yo-yo. "It's so weird."

"Tell me more about it." Chat Noir rolled his eyes.

The two were on their short break after covering half of their patrol route.

"Rumors are spreading about two innocent civilians being us," she told him. "What if Hawkmoth will think that are actually... _us_?"

"Unless we're stating the obvious?" he smirked.

"Really? Chat Noir as Adrien? That perfect and sensible gentleman was actually a ridiculous flirty you?"

He was somewhat hurt but feigned it with a snort. "How about the shy and clumsy Marinette as the badass you?"

She didn't respond to him afterward.

That moment, they both realized the convenience of not revealing their identity to each other.

.

.

.

Days turned to weeks but the joke was still on them.

They believe that it was the studio's marketing ploy to garner more sales, and so far Hawkmoth hasn't sent any akumas directly to their civilian counterparts.

It looks like their nemesis was oblivious to the fact.

They couldn't let their guards down though, especially to those people close by.

"Marinette? Where were you when _Condensateur_ attacked?" Sabine asked her daughter one time.

"Oh, I'm in my room."

"Really? But I checked your room during the attack and I didn't see you."

Cold sweat was starting to bud on her neck. "Ah, I might be on the balcony! Yeah, the balcony! You know, watching Ladybug and Chat Noir's fight afar."

"And you didn't respond even after I call your name?"

"The fight was too loud to hear you, _Maman_."

Her mother frowned. "I don't think a battle near the Seine that was more than a kilometer away from here was too loud even if you're on the streets."

 _Her intuition is scary_ , Marinette thought. She had to look around for clues.

"Well, there's music! I had my earphones plugged in, that's why."

"You're listening to a music while watching an akuma fight on your balcony?"

"Why - why not?" she stuttered. "There's always a BGM in every fighting scenes, li - like in the movies!"

The next akuma attack almost made the cat out of the bag.

Almost.

"Dude, where were you when _La Fleur_ showed up? We were looking for you!" Nino asked Adrien.

"Ah, I'm on the toilet."

"What, peeing?"

"No, trapped." he reasoned. "Those vines infiltrated the campus, right?"

"But dude, Men's toilet is on this way. You just came in that way."

Before he could formulate another alibi, Alya's worried voice caught their attention.

"Marinette! I'm so glad you're safe!" she said as she hugged her best friend. "Where were you when _La Fleur_ showed up?"

"Erm, on the toilet...?"

"What, peeing?"

"No, trapped." she rolled her eyes. "Those vines infiltrated the campus, right?"

Both Nino and Alya looked at the place where Marinette came from then their gaze moved towards Adrien.

"Don't tell me you're both trapped in the same toilet?"

" _What?!_ " the two exclaimed in unison.

"No - no, I didn't see Marinette there!" the model flailed his arms. "I'm with...I'm with Chat Noir!"

The two looked at him with disbelief while Alya scrolled something on her phone.

"I have a live footage of the fight and I didn't see you together with Chat. At all."

"Tha - that's because he rescued me first, placed me somewhere safe then planned to return me back to where I first came from but he messed things up!"

"That sounds so hassle for a person who was about to de-transform." Marinette murmurs caught the trio's attention.

She blinked at their inquisitive stares. "What?"

.

.

.

It was the day of their photo shoot.

It was a private event, and none of the shenanigans were there, so Adrien and Marinette thought they could relax.

How wrong they were.

" _Sa - Salut_ , Marinette! You...you look great!" he stammered with a flustered face, unable to look at the alluring beauty.

One word that entered his mind was _sexy_ , but damn him if he will say it outright to her face!

In front of him was a dark-haired girl with wavy pigtails and a red spotted mask. She was wearing a red gypsy bralette in black sequins and paired with a red chiffon bloomer. A transparent red cloth with black spots was draped from her slim waist down to her ankles, with dark bands that held the garment in place. A similar cloth was loosely wrapped her toned arms starting from the strap to her banded wrist. With her bluebell eyes and pink kissable lips, she was definitely a killer.

"You - you too, Adrien! You're hot - I mean, not that you're hot hot - but more like handsome! Yeah, handsome!"

 _I think I'm in the gates of Heaven_ , Marinette thought, _or probably Hell. And I don't freaking care._

In front of her was a lean, sandy blond man with a black mask. His ruffled hair has pointy black ears that almost akin to horns. He was topless, which made him more luscious than ever, with a gold necklace adorned on his chest. A black cloth was sagged like a short trouser and a black belt extended to his back like a tail. A black band was clasped on both his biceps and another pair on his wrist.

She was a goner.

"Hey, you two! Stop flirting there!" Vincent's call jolted them to reality, much to their embarrassment. "Let's start the business!"

.

.

.

The internal tension between the two and the crew's scrutinizing glares didn't help them.

"This is not a mannequin show! You're supposed to relax, and put those hands on her waist!"

"I told you to touch his shoulder, not grip it!"

"You're a professional model here, can't you make a natural pose?"

"Wrong! Those expressions are wrong!"

The director tapped the photographer's shoulder then whispered something on his ear. With a huff, Vincent called for a fifteen-minute break.

"Did you two have difficulties in staying in character?" the director asked which earned a head shake.

"How about towards each other? Do you have a problem working with each other?"

Both teenagers met each other's gazes then looked away with a blush, only to answer him with another head shake.

"Do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir are friends?"

"Yes, they are," Marinette answered matter-of-factly. Adrien nodded.

"Then how about the two of you? You're friends, right?"

The two were wise enough to understand where his closed questions were leading to. Though separately, the teenagers were comfortable working with him as if he knows their inner selves but kind enough not to disclose it.

 _This director was more dangerous than Hawkmoth himself_ , they thought in unison.

"I want you, Adrien, to act like Chat Noir, and you Marinette, to act like Ladybug." the man explained. "Sounds easy, right?"

.

.

.

The two were finally left alone, and with a deep sigh, Adrien started to talk.

"You look so _purr_ -fect today, My Lady."

Marinette was surprised at first, especially how he pulled out Chat's voice and speech patterns without any effort. He was a pro, she knew, but she would never put her alter-ego to shame.

"That goes without saying, _Minou,_ " she purred. "And I believe the same applies to you."

Adrien blinked with wonderment how his classmate pulled out Ladybug's tone effortlessly.

 _She's damn good,_ he thought.

"That's be- _claws_ I'm not _Anubis_ in this job."

"Wait, am I going to deal with Egyptian puns?" she groaned with internal disbelief that her crush might be Chat's pun-friend.

"Oh, Buginette." he chuckled. "You love my puns. And the Nile ain't the only river in Egypt."

"Dream on, _Chaton_." she rolled her eyes then thought for a topic. "So, how's your day today?"

"Well, same as usual. After this photo shoot, there will be some fencing lessons. My piano class has been canceled due to my teacher attending a _concour_ in Austria. Later will be my solo patrol."

If she was actually talking to Chat, she might feel bad on his schedule. "Oh, poor kitten. No wonder you're always distracted during fights. You need some rest. I can do a solo patrol on your behalf."

"Thank _mew_ _fur_ your concern, My Lady, but I'm _paw_ -sitively _meow_ -right! _Paw_ -trolling helps me unwind and think things, and it's more relaxing than lying around doing nothing."

"Glad to hear that. But always remember to eat more. You're getting skinnier every day."

" _Meow_ -ch! You wound me, my Lady." he gasped with a hand clutched on his chest. "That's pre- _paw_ -sterous! I have a dietitian who regulates my food intakes without any preservatives."

"Yeah, yeah, convince yourself for all you want. And let me return your words: the Nile ain't the only river in Egypt."

Just like a typical Chat, he pulled his fake tail and twirl it. "But if there's a certain _Purr_ -incess that can feed me...then who am I to say no?"

Adrien was good, so damn good to act like her partner - and that thought only fueled her competitive streak.

"I'm sorry, but I condone our house rules of not feeding strays."

"But I'm not just your typical stray," he smirked on her beady stares. "I might help you chase some mouse away."

"Let me think about it."

"This Kitty can even tutor you...like say, Physics perhaps?"

"Hmm, not a bad bargain." she bemused. "So what does the Kitty wants?"

"Oh, just croissants, and those spinach quiches from your Papa, and cookies, especially those chocolate chip ones. Ah, the eclairs, and macaroons, and - "

"That's not a ' _just_ ', Chat. That's too much! You're making our business to go bankruptcy." she deadpanned. "Oh wait, you're a black cat."

"What did I do to earn your ill-mouth today, Princess?" he huffed.

"Besides of your puns? I like to see you suf- _fur_."

This made Adrien's eyes grew wider. "I knew it, you love my puns! Mari, Marry me!"

"Don't push your luck, _mon Minou_." she scowled when he moved towards her. "And keep your paws off!"

They felt like they were not role-playing anymore.

"C'mon, I'll offer Agreste's designs as a dowry."

"Sounds interesting, but nope...nope...nope... no - _gah_!"

She squiggled when he grabbed her hips, and realized that he touched her ticklish spot. She gave her a warning glare but his playful side refused to be intimidated.

"Adrien, don't you dare!"

"Adrien? Who's Adrien, Bugaboo?" he teased as he wiggled his fingers, earning a hearty laugh from both of them.

Her giggles were his favorite sound now, and he would do everything to hear it more. "Ladybug has a weakness on her sides! Quick, the media will have a field day!"

"Sto - stop it! Stup - stupid cat, stop it! Stop!"

"OOOF!"

While trying to escape, Marinette accidentally head-butted her attacker. The poor blond guy squirmed.

"Oh my God, Chat! I'm sorry I didn't mean that!" she rushed towards him as she cradled his face. "Did I hit your nose? Any blood? Are you dizzy? Adrien, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes as he listened to her panicked voice. "This spot hurts, My Lady. It hurts so much."

"Where?"

"Here," he answered, pointing his lips. "Can you kiss the boo-boo away?"

His green eyes slowly opened then glinted when he saw the pink tinge forming beneath her mask, with her mouth shaped like an 'O'.

"I can't - I can't believe you're a cute, insufferable dork!" she exclaimed.

"But I'm your dork." he nose-bopped her with a Cheshire grin. "The _pharoah_ -est of them all!"

"One more pun and I'm going to - "

A bright flash interrupted them.

"Whoops, I pressed the wrong button." Vincent piqued as he shyly toggled his lens.

And that was how the two realized their position - Marinette was sitting on Adrien's lap with his hands wrapped around her body. For how long, they didn't know. What they only knew was that their photographer was already taking their pictures without them knowing.

Not only that, all of the crew already returned without them knowing.

And some of them were also snapping pictures of them through their phones at a fair distance, without them also knowing.

"PDAs over! Let's get back to work!"

The announcement made the two scrambled away with a beet-red face, same with the staff who resumed their work with knowing stares.

Both teenagers didn't know how many pictures Vincent took, or what poses were they at when he captured it, but looking at the smile forming on his lips as he navigated his camera screen, the result must be satisfying.

"Okay, we need a last pose before we wrap things up." the photographer told them. "Something like an encore."

"Encore?" the two chorused.

"Yeah. Like...if Ladybug and Chat Noir is here, right here, right now, instead of you two, what do you think will be their pose?"

The two looked at each other and tried to visualize their respective partners as a replacement to their current companion.

"Ready?"

The two nodded.

Once the lens was aimed, they raised their arm with a clenched hand aiming towards their partner. It was a pose that the superheroes do every time they freed an akuma.

They simply called it as a fist bump.

" **Bien Joue!** "

 **\- END -**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pire Noël de Tikki

**NOTE: Tons of spoilers about ML Christmas Special was mentioned below.**

 **Short Summary:** This is a solo about Tikki not having her 'musical moment'.

Because, hey - Marinette has one. Adrien has one. Ladybug has one. Chat Noir has one. Plagg, of all gods, has one. Even that fat dabber Santa has one too!

Talk about favouritism.

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas.

While the rest of the Collège Françoise Dupont's troisième class were having their Christmas cheer in Agreste's together with their families, and while her beloved Chosen was sharing a Christmas meal with her beloved crush, Tikki was wallowing all by herself on top of the manor's Christmas tree.

" _I'm going to help Papa and Maman at the bakery_ , she said." the red kwami grumbled. " _I'm giving some yule logs to all my friends_ , she said. She greeted Alya and her whole family, Alix and her dad, Rose and Juleka, Manon and Mme. Chamak, Nino, Sabrina, and even Chloe of all people! She gave her a Merry Christmas gift, but never on me."

She gave an exasperated sigh then eyed the hallway that led to the dining area. "The city lights up, yes it's Christmas in Paris. But I'm all alone in the night...family reunions and dazzling gifts, I'm _Tikki_ -ed 'coz I'm all alone tonight."

Unbeknownst to her, a dark blob with whiskers was observing her near the staircase while listening to her rants.

"I, too, am dreaming of warmth and tenderness. But here I am, roaming alone like a tick in the night." she continued then hovered near the windows as she pawed the chilled glass. "I'm a poor kwami, why does no one pity me?"

Tikki was feeling so lonely tonight.

"If I fly, if I get lost, what does that matter? After all, I'm just a tick in the night." she chuckled then glared at the offending object. "Your tree despairs me, I'll blast it to ashes. 'Coz I'm the vengeful _Tikki_ -ed of the night!"

The red kwami launched herself, projecting her body to slam on the artificial trunk so that the Christmas Tree would fall down together with its entangled Christmas lights. But as she went nearer, the blinking illuminations and the shiny Christmas balls made her reminisced of Marinette's eyes that sparkled when she received a notification message about visiting Adrien's place.

Destroying a holiday symbol was like destroying her Chosen's happiness.

She was supposed to be a god of Fortune, a Lady Luck, and a symbol of good cheer, but she let her selfish attitude ruled her over.

 _Being alone in this cold doesn't do me any good_. she thought glumly. _Brooding over my anger, I didn't do anything._

She'd like to go away, get back to Mari's purse. She'd be better tomorrow, she knew it.

However, it was too late for her to stop herself from _flying_.

Tikki already threw herself directly to the tree that her body's momentum would evidently collide with any hard objects. She could put down the Christmas Tree like what she originally aimed then face Marinette's wrath afterward, or choose the wall instead then suffer some major concussions.

Either way she knew would definitely end up in agony. Besides, it was entirely her fault. It was a karma that she deserved in the first place.

Closing her eyes, the red kwami thwarted herself as she blindly accepted her fate.

A black blur suddenly dashed and whirled around to slam their bodies together. The pain immediately registered, and when Tikki opened her deep-blue eyes, she was greeted by green sclera ones.

"Plagg?!"

Both kwamis landed on the side wall with a _thump_ , then slipped downwards and cushioned by a pillow. How the said supporting object got there, Tikki has a slight clue.

The god of destruction has arrived to save her.

"Plagg?" she shook his tiny shoulders when he didn't stir then placed her other nubs on his cheek. "Plagg, wake up!"

"Hngh." the black kwami groaned.

"Plagg!"

The black kwami's other eye opened then grimaced. "I'd like to help you, yes, help you go back to your Chosen"

Tikki simply chuckled, grinning that her counterpart must've heard her dilemma.

"But take a look at me, I can't help it."

"Oh, you silly cat." she cooed then pulled him up to stand. "Get up now, will you?"

"I'm tired, my stomach is starving." he bemoaned. "I'm exhausted, I can't go on anymore."

"Then why don't you go to your Chosen and ask for some cheese?"

Plagg scoffed. "Because there's Bother Christmas."

"He was reverted back as Santa Claus."

"But wonderfully cruel." He sing-songed. "He even scared us stiff, it'd be an awful Christmas for all."

"After all these centuries, you're still cruel."

"And you're still a softie." the black kwami mused. "So, what are you doing here, Sweet Tooth."

"I'm with my Chosen, actually." the red kwami replied. "How about you, Cheese Ball?"

"Same with you - well, the truth of the matter is, you're in my Chosen's realm."

Tikki's mind gears began to move.

" _Gabriel Agreste is Chat Noir?!_ "

That made Plagg face-palmed.

She guffawed at his stupefied face. "Of course, I know dum-dum. It's Adrien."

"My kitten was in love with your Bug - again. I know." he exasperatedly sighed. "He's too naive and so pure for this world, and with this kind of development he'll never ever see the girl behind that Ladybug mask."

"The only hint I could tell you was that she lives in a patisserie."

Plagg's mind wheels began to turn.

" _Chloe Bourgeoisie is Ladybug?!_ "

That earned Plagg a headbutt.

"Of course not, you rot. That girl lives in Le Grand _Paris_ , not _Patis_ serie." she scowled. "And if she was indeed Ladybug, then who the heck saved her when Stoneheart flung her from the Eiffel?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" his brow perked up then hummed. "Oh, I see. Of course, it's Princess."

"He still calls her that?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? My Chosen is a certified dork."

"You know, you got lucky for a god of misfortune." she shook her head. "You have a wealthy Master who can afford to buy your expensive cheese, and I bet my cookies you're exploiting his innocence."

"Excuse me, I am not..." Plagg trailed off then began sniffing in the air. Suddenly, his ears perked up. " _Camembert_!"

Tikki eyed her counterpart floating speedily while wailing towards the upper balcony. A mop of sandy blond hair wearing a Santa hat hinted her that the current wielder of Black Cat miraculous was not that naive.

"Tikki?" a faint but familiar voice called along the dark hallway. "Tikki, where are you?"

"Marinette?"

There were footsteps coming towards her location then met by bluebell hues.

"Oh, Tikki! I've been looking for you." her charger said while nuzzling her cheek. "I'm sorry if you're bothered this Christmas. It's time. It's settled."

"It's alright. Hawkmoth gave up." she beamed. "You won. Chat Noir came to the rescue. Both of you didn't give your Miraculouses over."

"Oh, but before that - I have a gift for you."

Tikki was stunned. "You - you have a present?! For me?!"

Marinette simply nodded as she pulled out a small box from her pocket. Pawing the intricate wrappings, it was revealed to be a red-and-black hoodie coat.

"For this Christmas Eve, even you have a right to have a gift." the pig-tailed girl told her. "You cared so much not only for me, but also for the entire citizen of Paris. Ladybug will be nothing without you."

Fat tears began to leak out as she hiccuped. "You're so cruel, Marinette. I thought you forgot me."

"Why am I going to forget you?"

"I thought those cookies that you normally give to me was enough."

"Oh, Tikki." she breathed as she wiped her kwami's joyous tears. "You deserve more than that. We all have the right to receive a present this Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Marinette."

"Merry Christmas too, Tikki."

The two gave a watery laugh as they looked at the snowy view under the moonlight glow.


End file.
